Crossed Blades
by Phil The Persona Guy
Summary: For SSG3's songfic contest. Marth used to be Zrlda's husband, after risking his life for her and their allies, she os forced to marry Link. Years later, Link plots to take over the rest of the lands. Can Marth stop him? One-shot, AU, link to song in the top Author's Note (I think, coundn't find the English trans.). Read and reveiw!


A/N: Due to me seeing a major demographic for Link/Zelda and Marth/Zelda fans in the SSB archives, I figure I capitalize on that large amount. This story is based on Nobunaga's and Mitsuhide's image song for Samurai Warriors 3, titled En ~Boku Moyuru~ or in English Fire ~Burning Falmes of a Samurai~, which will have the lyrics in here. More like how I write Marth this time. **_Bold_ _will be Link's (Nobunaga's)_ and bold will be Marth' (Mitsuhide's). You can find the song here (** watch?v=l0_Dl7kHoN4 **) **

He lay his sword down on the near by bed table. Soon, his general, Marth, would join him here, at Hyrule Temple. Laying next to him was his wife, Zelda. The two had been together for years. After Master Hand's disappearance, he had assumed role of ruler of this world, sadly, not all of his friends saw it that way.

The first go was King DeDeDe, who's massive army he had crushed a Dragon Lakeside. The poor penguin never saw his blade coming though his neck.

Next on the list was Bowser, after a few hard fought battles, he won by stabbing just behind the giant turtle's neck.

After Bowser was DK, who simply wanted revenge for his friend's murder. He slew DK quickly solely out of respect.

At this time, Marth held the near by Mt. Inabayama Castle, Zelda, Gannondorf, and Meta Knight on his side. After burning the castle, Marth offered his life in exchange that his allies might live. He had said "Rise, Marth, for you will become one of my generals, the others shall live.".

Back to now, he had just come back from ending a campaign led by his younger, alternate time line self, Toon Link. The wind refused to blow, the moon high in the sky, Link looked at the hearth in his room, the fire burning like his ambition.

**_My sword rests underneath the moon, on this night when even the wind sleeps. But the burning flames I see before me remind me of my distant self_**

Marth marched stiffly, tonight, he, with his loyal comrades, would become traitors. He had many reasons to hate Link, he took him home, his wife, murdered his friends, he threatened to slay his close friend (and oath brother), Ike. How could he fight his own brother with a clear mind?

**I believed in him and swore to abide by him with my very life, but now...**

Link chuckled, the fire cracking like the skulls of his enemies as he slammed the pommel of the Master Sword into their heads. He felt Zelda spur beside him, he smiled wider. He knew that she had been Marth's wife, but she was his now. Nearly the whole land was his.

**_The moment we live in will one day become the past and vanish, let it be known that nothing we accept now will remain_**

Marth sighed, Gannondorf walking beside him. "Marth, this is the only way. You know this in thy rightious heart." the tall, ginger sorcerer whispered. "Gannondorf, thou knows not what trubbles our lord's soul. For why would thee, he who hast always wanted to slay Link?" asked the purple puff-ball asked, walking on Marth's right. They appeared about a quarter mile away from Hyrule Temple, Marth looked to his left, a nod from his First Officer, to his right, his commander drew his blade. "Attack! The enemy is in Hyrule Temple!"

**A land of harmony without days plauged of war, why would anyone question that possibility? There is only one answer, to lash out and protest, I will face my master with my rebellious blade**

Link saw a man, bloodied, stumble into his chambers. "My lord, Lord Marth is at the gates, Nayru Garrison has fallen to his hands..." the messenger then feel to his death. Zelda looked in shock. Link smiled sadistically as he put on his tunic and grabbed his blade. On his way, he grabbed his shield.

**_If you're that prepared, then come and get me. If you think to surpass me and it fit by destroying the past, I'll accept your challenge with pleasure._**

Marth slashed another solider across the torso. He was looking for one person, two actually. One was the man he searched to kill, the other, his rightful wife. He watched Gannondorf slay three men in one swing. He saw Meta Knight roll away from a sword strike, cutting their shins as he rolled. Marth turned around as an arrow wizard past his head. The archer was Link.

**I head toward my master to turn my blade against him, even if others see it as destructive or to satisfy my own desires**

Link drew his bow back for another shot. This time, aimed for Marth's head. He shot and missed, the swordsman jumping over said arrow. Link throw his bow aside and drew his blade, the sound of steel clashing ringing though the temple. This was extascy to him, fighting an opponet worthy of the time.

**_People are fated to one day disappear like the morning dew. All that remains is the power of their will_**

Marth slashed at his former master, knowing that he would kill Link for his crimes against him and his allies. He then stabbed, he dodged, he slashed, he blocked, Marth thrust his blade at Link, stabbing one of Link's allies, Luigi, right though the heart. He withdrew his blade just in time to parry Link's next attack.

**I won't turn back, for this country, for my friends, I shall stand and remain here**_._

Link sighed, blocking another strike to the right. He saw Zelda run from their bed chamber and into the forest, he knew no matter the outcome, she would be safe their. "Let's make a bet, Marth. If you win the battle, You can have Zelda back as your wife, if I win, I keep her." Link sneered at the blue armoured man. He sighed and threw another shot at him. Suddenly, the temple caught on fire, many shreeking as they fell to their death.

**There is only one answer: burn this moment to open a path for a new land**

**_Oh! Crimson flames, burn everything away!_**

Marth stabbed at Link thrice, and trice did Link's shield protect him. He knew Link was weakening, but whould he be able to kill his former friend and lord?

**I shall, for my journey is fought with peril**

Link threw away his shield, body tackling Marth into the lower catacombs. "I will kill you, and when I do..." Link mumbled, slashing wide at his foe.

**_All people are fated to disappear like the morning dew, all that is left is the fire of their will_**

Marth dodged, having his leg nicked, he winced, but stabbed at Link, catching the warlord's shoulder, with a swift kick, Link was now trying to get up from the dirt and cobblestone floor.

**I won't turn back, for this country, for my friends, I shall stand and remain here.**

Link got up, only to be kicked back down again, this time, he tried to get up again, again was he kicked.

**_There is only one answer: Burn this moment to fashion a new land_**

Marth finally found the courage to thrust his blade into Link's chest. Link began to gasp for air, he then chuckled, almost masochistic in sound. "So, I lose. Treat her like a princess... I guess you were right, Marth, your blade will be my death..." he laughed out loud, and died.

Gannondorf and Meta Knight looked though the forest for Zelda, they knew from the sadistic laugh they needed to, no matter who won. If Link won, they would need to flee, probably to Azuchi Castle or Chen Chang Castle. If Marth won, then he would want to see his wife again. They found her, and they also found a bottle, Gannondorf picked up the bottle and sniffed it, a face of pure repulsion present. "Poison, it appears that Lady Zelda didn't think that Lord Marth would win, and decoded to join him in the after life." the Garudo wizard stated, Meta Knight sent a prayer to the gods, asking that Zelda's spirit pass safely to Valhalla.

**End**

**I quite enjoyed writing that, if you think I should do more Samurai Warriors image song-fics, let me know, but die to the drama in the archives as of late, I may not. Who knows, eh? Review people! I needs them! It's like author crack without the side-effects!**


End file.
